Rand al'Thor
Biography Early Life Rebirth of the Dragon On the far off world of Iego, a son was born to a maiden. He was named, Rand al'Thor, and known to most as "The Reborn Dragon" or "Prince of the Dawn". From birth, Rand al'Thor was an exceptionally powerful being, and perhaps the greatest of the Saidin Atha, or in Basic, "People of the True Source." Rand grew up like most children, learning and practicing to use their armor. Saidin learned to make a connection with their armor, for it was part of them, it served a connection and needed to be strengthened. Rumor has it that Rand's own armor is the strongest ever, since its never had to be repaired. From childhood, he was close friends with Mathim Cauthon, and the two were known as trouble makers of their village. Saidin Atha, were known to be peaceful people, living peacefully alongside the other inhabitants of Iego, and coping with life like others. But, evil finds its way into every soul. A corrupt Saidin, named Isha, brought civil war on the Saidin, and with his minions he overran the village. He would put himself in power and ban training from all Saidin, so that none would be able to oppose his rule. Secret Warriors There were some who resisted Isha's rule, and secretly trained to defeat him. They were called Asha'man, or "Guardians" in basic. The Asha'man were lead by Rand's own mother, who trained others in the way of the Force. Using their Force Power along with their natural Saidin power, the Asha'man became strong warriors. Rand and Mathim would be the key warriors of the Asha'man. Adult Life Dawn of Blood With the Asha'man strong enough to resist against Isha, war broke out yet again, and the Asha'man fought against the hordes of Isha. With Rand and Mathim, adult warriors, they were by far the strongest of the Asha'man. Unfortunately, it was not enough. Isha's hordes defeated the Asha'man, but at a high cost. Isha had lost all his warriors and he was the only one remaining. Rand and Mathim were the only Warriors left of the Asha'man, and with a great battle, the 3 fought. With their combined strength, they were able to fight back, and put Isha on the defensive. But Isha was the stronger of the two, but it wasnt until Rand fell upon the body of his mother, that the tides of the War changed. Filled with hate and rage, Rand unleashed his connection to the True Source, and felt a new power awaken within him, and fought Isha without Mathim. Filled with Dark Power, Rand bested Isha, and upon the Peak of the Dragonmount, he slew him, bringing an end to the War, but the war was not won, not for Rand or for Mathim. They had lost all they had, and witnessed what destructive and horrific power the Darkness of the True Source. The two vowed to uphold the Saidin Atha memory, and to venture out into the Galaxy, to battle the Darkness and Shadow. Appearance Rand's entire body is covered in a black exoskeleton that was bound at birth. The exoskeleton has unique attributes. It grants Rand greater strength in times of battle and need, along with an increase in spend and reflexes. The armor has been proven to withstand medium to heavy blaster fire and lightsaber attacks for a short period before wear. Non-energy based attacks are normally weak against the armor unless immensely great in damage. Weakened armor can only be repaired with meditation for 1 day. The armor is loosely connected to the YV Vonduun Skerr Kyrric. The white helm like feature over the face leaves only a visual of the eyes as the mouth and nose are completely covered. The helm has a retractable feature that allows it to retract and activate upon body command, and also is able to filter air that is breathed. After extensive and grueling amounts of training with the armor the warrior receives from his teacher engravings upon the shoulders that grant him/her the ability to sustain levitation relative to flight within the atmosphere. Rand is the only one known to have obtained this by unlocking the power, and sustaining it with the markings he created. Weapons Callandor Rand's sports a sword called "Callandor", that is 4.5ft in length, from top to bottom. The sword is made out of a unique metal imbued with Force-like energy that he wields. Despite its appearance, the sword is light, but strikes a heavy blow. During battle, the sword glows white and reveals rune-like writing down the blade. The sword is able to deflect blaster, slug thrower, and other projectiles as well as withstand blows from a lightsaber without weakening. Rahien Rahien is Rand's personal lightsaber. Constructed out of phrik alloy metal, Rahien contains the Hurrikaine Crystal and Ruusan Crystal. The hue of the blade is a dark blue. The hilt itself has inscriptions in the language of the Saidin. Powers and Attributes Rand al'Thor is by far the strongest of his kind, in contrast to Mathim, who is the fastest. Rand is strong with a vast amount of stamina, and because of his strength, his armor has yet to be repaired, and remains just as strong. Along with his mastery of swordsmanship, Rand is a Master in several martial arts. With the help of his mother and other outside knowledge, Rand is a master in Force Powers as well as Lightsaber Combat. His primary weapon is "Callandor" and he wields it like an appendage. Rand also has the ability of flight, letting him soar upwards like and achieve heights near Orbit. Although he is not as fast as Mathim, he has the ability to fly up to speeds of 500kph. Rand achieves flight because of the markings that sustain his connection to the True Source and his own power. Since Rand has been flying for over a 100 years, it comes as second nature to him, thus its use has lesser wear on his body and power, but this can also be true because of his legendary stamina. Mastered Force Powers The Force Powers that are mastered by Rand, are as follows: *'Telekinesis' *'Force Absorb' *'Force Breach' *'Force Deflection' *'Force Protection' *'Electric Judgment' *'Force Stasis' *'Force Crush' *'Force Valor' *'Force Crush' Forms of Combat Lightsaber Combat *'Form IV: Ataru' (Mastered) *'Form V: Shien / Djem So' (Mastered) *'Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad' (Mastered) Weapon Combat *'Aiki-Ken' (Mastered) *'Kenjutsu' (Mastered) *'Fencing' (Mastered) *'Bojutsu' (Mastered) Martial Arts/Unarmed Combat *'Tae-Jitsu' (Mastered) *'Kung Fu' (Mastered) *'Wushu' (Mastered) *'Stava' (Mastered) *'Teräs Käsi' (Mastered) Starship StealthX Statistics *Length: 12 m *Maximum acceleration: 4,500 *MGLT: 160 *Maximum speed (atmosphere): 2,250 *Engine unit(s): Fusial engines (4; retooled to burn TibannaX) *Shielding: Equipped (downgraded) *Countermeasures: ** Sensor negators ** Gravitic modulator (1) ** Photon absorber ** Thermal dissipator *Armament: ** Laser cannons (4) ** Proton torpedo launchers (2) *Alternatively: ** Jedi shadow bombs ** Glop bombs ** Bunker-buster bombs *Crew: ** Pilot (1) ** Astromech droid (1) Characteristics The StealthX was described as being smaller than the XJ-series X-wing. It featured equipment that hid the craft both visually and tactically, though position was given away if proton torpedoes were used or if the pilot broadcasted over the comlink. The StealthX was used exclusively by Jedi, as the restrictions on comm usage made it nearly impossible for anyone other than a Jedi to coordinate with other forces. A modification of the already formidable XJ3 X-wing starfighter, the StealthX had a star-flecked body of irregular, matte-black fiberplast that rendered it almost invisible against a background of stars. The third torpedo launcher had been replaced by a gravitic modulator designed to defeat mass-detectors, and its shields had been downgraded to make room for a suite of sensor negators. Even its fusial engines had been retooled to burn a special tibanna isotope, designated TibannaX, whose efflux turned dark a millisecond after fusion. The viewports utilized blast-tinting technology. The standard proton torpedoes were often replaced with the custom-made Jedi shadow bombs, if they were available. The StealthX could also carry glop bombs, which released a quick-hardening foam upon detonation, and two-stage armor-piercing bunker-buster bombs. The advanced R9-series astromech droids were assigned to assist the pilots with the special requirements of this unique craft. Category:Characters Category:Males